In recent years, manufacturers have increased the power and versatility of smaller-sized computing devices, such as smartphones, tablet-type computing devices, etc. But interaction with these kinds of devices sometimes poses challenges. For instance, consider the case in which a user wishes to move an object from a first application to a second application. The computing device may have a small-sized screen which makes it impracticable or impossible to simultaneously present application windows associated with both the first and second applications. Instead, users typically transfer an object by performing a multi-step process that leverages the operating system's clipboard store. In that process, the user: (1) activates the first application; (2) selects the desired object and stores it in the clipboard store; (3) activates the second application; and (4) pastes the object into the second application at a desired location. While this solution achieves the desired result, it is nonetheless cumbersome and inefficient.